Sancuary
by Gomez389
Summary: Riku is a master assasin who just met Sora a poor boy just off of the streats. Can this boy bring back love to riku's heart or will he be pushed away like everyone else. This is Yaoi so if you are against that dont read it. Rated R for lemon in later ch
1. new beginnings

Disclaimer: me no owne kingdom hearts get it, got it, good now moving on.

**Warning : this story deals with yaoi that means good old Boy/Boy relationships. You don't like it don't read it. Their wont be any real action in this chapter but their will be later on.**

**Sanctuary **_Chapter one: new beginnings _

_By gomez389_

(Riku POV)

He stood silently in the shadows of his doorway of the seventy second floor of the destiny apartments, listening intently for the sound of his pursuer's footsteps. After a few moments he heard the tentative footsteps in the hallway. He smiled gently to himself; it was almost funny that they thought they could catch him.

He Riku Kamicaza master assassin & thief. If Riku didn't want to be caught then Riku wasn't caught. It was as simple as that. He turned and slowly peeked around the corner.

"Damn" he cursed silently.

The destiny apartments were the perfect place for the poor seeking cheap homes, or the runaways seeking a hiding place. Unfortunately it is also old dirty and falling apart. The lights in this hallway had been smashed by the stupid kids from the seventy third floor and they had yet to be replaced.

Riku squinted through the darkness trying to see the person walking slowly toward him. He sighed and ducked back into the doorway.

It had started out as an easy job. The man had been old, his late sixties, and had not put up much of a fight. Then came the guards, all twenty of them. They had been Equipped with machine guns and bulletproof vests.

He had thought that he had gotten all of them but as he was walking up to his room he had heard the footsteps behind him. They followed him up the first sixty flights of stairs before he had gotten suspicious but then he had ducked into his doorway to wait for the person to catch up. He slowly reached down to his pocket and pulled out his revolver.

(Sora POV)

Sora wakabi smiled to himself as he walked along the dark hallway to his new room. He glanced quickly at the piece of paper in his hands, 792XZ. He squinted at the faded letters on the doorway to his right. 784XZ. He sighed and continued walking, 786, 788, 790 (A/N: I think that in most buildings the left hand side has the odd numbers and the right is even. Unless it is the other way around.)

He smiled again, he considered himself lucky. His parents had died in a car accident on his twelfth birthday, four years ago next week (A/N: In other words he will be sixteen next week. He had then been sent to an orphanage. He hadn't stayed their very long before he had been adopted. His adopted father, Ansem, had started abusing him not long after they had arrived at their new home. Over the next six months he had been beaten almost daily.

Then one night Ansem had come had come home drunk & had attempted to rape him. He had only gotten away by hitting him over the head with a candlestick. He had run away that very night and had spent the next three and a half years living on thee streets. He had survived simply by relying on his charms.

He had learned by now that you could get food and temporary shelter just by giving his bright sunny smiles or by batting his big sapphire blue eyes. People had always been drawn to him. Even as a small child he had had more friends then anyone on his old island home.

Of course their had been many men who where willing to give him anything he wanted but the price was one he was not willing to give. The men that came too him (A/N: Yes men I told you that this is a slash fic. You don't like it then why did you read past the warning?) Had wanted sex for their gifts, but he had always refused. He wanted his first time to be with someone who he really loved & who loved him back. That was if he ever found someone to love him.

He had met Sid, the owner of this place, earlier that day when he had tried stealing his wallet. When he had gotten caught instead of being sent to jail like he had thought, the man had offered him a room at the destiny apartments free of charge. When Sora had asked "why" the only reply he had gotten was "I Was their once."

(Riku POV)

Riku rolled his eyes. God this kid was taking ages. Finally after what seemed like ages the person came within viewing range and Riku stepped out from the shadows.

(Sora's POV again)

Sora gasped as someone stepped out from the shadows. Sora looked up at the most beautiful person he had eve seen in his life (A/N: wonder who that could be?)

To be continued…

I know it is slow moving but there is a lot to explain. The next one might be slow too but I'll try to get it moving.

Please review I have never been reviewed before (Because this is my first story) and I really want to be. Please Please Please I am really exited about it. Also I accept constructive criticism but please no flaming.

If you want to contact me other than reviewing you can use the messaging system that The site provides or you can E Mail me at make the subject fan fiction though so I don't delete it.


	2. First Kisses

Disclaimer: Hi Kingdom Hearts, I don't own it ok

**Warning: This is yaoi fiction **is you don't enjoy reading it or if you are against it then why the heck did you read past chapter one?

A/N: Wow this turned out to be a really long chapter. I was up typing all night long. Enjoy.

Sanctuary _Chapter two- First kisses _

(Riku POV)

Riku frowned, the boy was young. He looked about thirteen (A/N: Just reminding you that he is not thirteen if you read the last chapter you would know that he is almost sixteen.) Then again looks could be deceiving. He had always been told he looked older than his eighteen years.

_This boy could still be here to kill me _He thought to himself _Then again he isn't going to get much killing done if he doesn't stop checking me out. _

He smiled, it was true. The boy's eyes where so busy scanning his body that he hadn't even noticed the gun pointed at his head. Riku quickly stashed the gun in his pants pocket just as the boys eyes came up to meat his own.

_He's cute _Was the first thing that crossed Riku's mind. He had light cinnamon brown spiky hair that jutted out at random from his head. He had a round childish face & two pools of liquid sapphire for eyes

"Um…h...Hello" The boy stuttered nervously "I'm sorry that I almost bumpt into you its just so dark here and I didn't see you and I am sorry you are just wearing all black and I didn't see you and I am so…"

"Calm it kid" Said Riku cutting into the boys rambling. "What's your name and where are you going?"

"Um…I'm Sora and I just got a place here."

"Do you need help moving your stuff in?" Riku asked "Sora" he added.

"This is all I have." He said motioning to a small baby blue duffel bag. He fidgeted slightly "I'm…A…Just going to go."

_Why is he sitting their staring at me? _He thought as he continued walking past the man to the next room. Just as he was going to open the door a hand roughly grabbed his shoulder and roughly spun him around.

"Your coming to dinner with me tonight ok…Sora."

Sora gulped at the how hard the guys eyes where boring into his. "But I don't even know your name." He stuttered

"I'm Riku and you are coming. Ill come get you in an hour." And with that the turned and made to stride into his apartment. He paused in the doorway. "You are mine now so don't try and fight it."

(Sora's POV)

_Stupid Riku _Sora thought venomously _stupid, extremely hot, thinks he's king of the world, Riku. _

He ripped open the door to his new apartment & flicked on the light switch. His anger quickly evaporated. Well it wasn't a palace but it was better than his old cardboard box next to Wal-Mart.

The door opened into a small living room/ Kitchen. Another door at the back of the room lead to a tiny bedroom just big enough for the simple bed & a small dresser. Soar tossed his bag on the bed.

"Well" he said out load to himself "Id better start getting ready for my date." The word sounded strange to him. He had never been on a date before in his life. It was so exiting for him that he almost forgot that he was being forced into this. It was not as if he could have resisted. Riku was a lot bigger and from the looks of his body much stronger too.

He walked toward another door situated at the right hand side of the room, which lead to the bathroom. He quickly undressed and stepped into the warm shower.

The warm water began to wash away all of the street grime that covered his body. His mind wandered to Riku Damn he was so hot. Granted he was rude, cold, & foreboding but his hotness made up for that.

Riku with his smooth pale skin, his beautiful calculating aqua eyes, and long glistening silver hair that almost reached his…Um. Sora blushed as he glanced down at his prominent arousal (A/N: Isn't that so cute? Sora getting a hard on thinking about Riku. Well I think so.)

He glanced at the watch lying on the counter of the bathroom. 7:49 _Nope _He thought _No time to take care of this. _

He climbed out of the shower trying desperately to think not horny thoughts. He quickly dried on the towel hanging by the shower. He then rapped it around his waist (1) & went back into the bedroom. He couldn't believe that he had spent so much time in there. He unzipped his bag and opened the dresser to unpack. To his surprise it was already overflowing with clothes.

A note fluttered out and fell at his feet. He bent to pick it up.

Sora,

I know the apartment isn't the best

But when I told my son about you he insisted

that I give him some money so he could buy you

some clothes. He is about the same age and build as you so

I think you should like them.

Don't worry about paying me back, i'm considering

this my good deed for the year.

-Cid

He felt tears come to his eyes as he read the note. He reached into the closet & a mischievous smile came to his lips. Tonight was going to be interesting.

(Riku POV)

Small frown crossed his face. Why in the fuck did he have to go and do that? Why did he have to ask that kid out? He hadn't been on a date since he was thirteen, that's five years. Sure he had lots of sex since then but that was usually with targets or strangers he met in bars when he was drunk.

_I must have just done it because I haven't had sex in two weeks _He thought _Yeah that's it i'm just horny. I'm just going to use him and throw him away when i'm done._

He smiled to himself still a little confused by his actions. He then walked into his bedroom & opened the dresser. He pulled out a simple white muscle shirt and a pair of black leather pants and dressed quickly.

Riku heard the shower turn on in the apartment next to his. He glances at the clock beside his bed. 7:12. well at least he had time to sleep.

-----------

Beep…Beep…Beep

Shut up I just closed my eyes it can't be time to get up already.

Beep…Beep…Beep

He opened his eyes and stared groggily at the clock 7:59. _Shit _he jumped up and raced to the door. Riku was never late, never. He rushed to the door yanked it open and rushed next door. He knocked just as the clock tower outside struck eight

The door swung open and Riku gasped in surprise. Sure he had looked cute before but now he looked beautiful.

His spiky brown hair was a shade lighter than before no doubt due to the lack of dirt & grime. The shower had also revealed smooth, lightly tanned, perfectly unblemished skin. His deep blue eyes where framed by long lashes and what looked like dark blue eyeliner that made his eyes stand out even more.

He was wearing a baggy white flannel shirt with long open sleeves. It was just a size too small so that it showed of the small strip of tanned skin just below his navel. A long chain with a silver crown pendant hung from his neck. For pants he wore simple tight blue jeans that showed off the feminine curves of his body.

"So…you like it?" he asked grinning brightly. He glanced at his watch "Wow you sure are prompt."

Riku smiled and took a step forward "well I didn't want to keep my little uke (2) waiting" He tilted sora's head up and brushed his lips against the beautiful boy's. Sora blushed bright red.

Riku laughed gently "Just one little kiss and already you're blushing." Then a strange thought crossed his mind "Was that my little Sora's first kiss?"

"…"

"Sora you will answer me when I ask a question (3)"Said Riku thinking that he had a lot to teach his new little uke "Was that you first kiss?"

"Yes…yes it was." He replied growing redder still.

Riku could hardly keep himself from jumping up & down in excitement. He had gotten himself a total virgin. He got to be the first to kiss him, the first to touch him, the first to fuck him (Riku didn't make love, Riku had no love left to make)

He bent down and gently brushed his lips against the boys again "And there's

You're second".

This was going to be fun.

--------------

My friend thought I should have Sora walk around naked but I thought that Sora would be too shy to walk around naked even on his own. Just thought I'd tell you.

Most people already know what Uke means but if you are dumb like me and it takes you two months of reading these fics to figure it out I will help you out.

It is part of a Japanese concept that every relationship has to have a dominant and a submissive. The cutesy usually smaller, Submissive, more delicate feminine type is the Uke. The bigger, stronger, handsome, Dominant one is the Seme. So Sora being small cut and naive is a uke & Riku being tall, dark, and dominating is a Seme. Got it?

(3) I just want to point out Riku's feeble attempts at pretending that Sora is not

Affecting him at all and that is on top of things.

--------------

I just want to thank my reviewer's thanks a whole lot I really appreciate you make my day.

I want to specially thank ladycanes20 for pointing out that I had been using Ricku instead of Riku. I went back and fixed it and I think I got them all but if you see anywhere that still says Ricku please tell me about it.

Please review again constructive criticism but no flames please and thank you.

Remember if you really want to contact me my e mail is the subject Fanfic so I don't delete it. I also started thinking of a plot for my next fic (A Kingdom hearts/ Charmed fic.) So any ideas you have about either stories can be put in the e mail.

Love y'all

Gomez389

P.S. I will try to put some lemon in either next chapter or the one after that. I am also going to get Sora drunk next chapter YEY Drunk Sora.

Edit: Ok because of the complaints of some of my reviewers I have cut out many of the author's notes in this chapter. They where right their where way too many. I think there are only two or three left. Thanks for caring enough to review.


	3. The Date

Disclaimer: Hi as I have said a twice before I don't own the kingdom hearts characters of anything else related to them. If I did own them then why would I be here writing fics I would just make a game out of this. I wish.

**Warning:** Yup it's a yaoi fic. If you don't know this by know then you may need professional help. The yaoi goes up a notch here. There is actually some mini lemon at the end.

Sanctuary _Chapter three- The Date_

Sora was amazed. _How the hell can Riku afford this _He thought as he approached the shiny black limo. If he has so much munny then why does he love in such a crappy place? Riku strode ahead of him and opened one of the back doors.

"In you go beautiful" Sora felt the blood rush up to his cheeks._ God why can't I stop blushing when I am around him. _He thought as he climbed into the limo. It was huge, it had black leather seats, a mini bar, And a wide screen T.V. (A/N: I had a dream about a limo like that once.)

"Do you want some wine Sora?" Riku asked a slightly amused tone in his voice.

"I've never had Alcohol before."

Riku leaned forward and gently around Sora's ear making him squirm. Then he gently bit down on his earlobe causing Sora to moan lightly.

"Now that you belong to me you will be doing a lot of things that you have never done before." He reached across to the mini bar and poured two glasses.

-----------

Riku smiled as he watched Sora eat. _Damn he can eat. _He thought. Sora had ordered just about half the food in the restraint and he was already almost done after only fifteen minutes. Riku himself had only ordered a light green salad.

They where dinning in the most expensive restaurant in all of traverse town. Most people could spend their whole life savings and still not have enough to come here, but of course money was no problem for Riku.

It was worth all the money in the world to just sit here and watch Sora eat,

_God he is so beautiful _Riku thought _No Riku _he mentally slapped himself (A/N: I've always wondered what it would be like to mentally slap yourself. I mean would it actually hurt? Mabie I think too much.) _No I will not get attached to him. He is just another toy to fuck until I get board and decide to toss him away. He does not matter to you. _

A timid voice interrupted his thoughts. "Riku?"

"Yes Sora?" He answered trying to keep the affection from his voice.

"Thank you."

Riku blinked confused "What for?"

Sora flashed a bright smile "For being nice to me." His smile faded a little "You don't have to…" He paused again "I don't even know why you brought me…You could have brought anyone…being as hot as you are." His adorable blush returned to his face.

"I didn't want to bring anyone else you are the one I want." Sora's got even redder then before.

"You're cute baby. And that's why I want you to be my boyfriend." His brain screamed at him to stop. To take it back before it was too late but Riku couldn't make himself say it. He couldn't bring himself to dash the beautiful smile spreading across Sora's face. And why was it that he was waiting so anxiously for sora's answer. **_(1)_**

"You really want me to be your boyfriend?"

_Say no just say no _He reached across the table and grabbed Sora's hand. "Yes I do" _What the fuck are you doing? _

Sora smiled again tears of happiness where forming in his eyes. "Riku I'd love to be your boyfriend."

_Why the hell did I do that? What am I thinking? _Then a small unbidden voice spoke in the back of his head _you know why. It's because you like him. _He pushed the voice away and looked up into Sora's eyes.

The boy was beaming at him _well I can't take it back now. He's so happy. So what Riku, why do you care? Do you like him? You just met him, why is he so special? How is he doing this to you?" _He paused in his thoughts. _Well might as well have some fun with him _He grinned wickedly and said out loud.

"You ready to go yet Sora?"

"Go where?"

"You'll see?"

----------

"Riku, I still don't see why I have to wear a collar?" Sora asked "I'm not a dog!"

"It's so that people will know that you are mine and they won't touch you." Riku sighed; he had been trying to get Sora dressed for the past thirty minutes. He had taken the young boy to a small store called "Doomsday" He had spent the first six or seven minutes coxing the boy into a tight black top with rips up the front and fishnet sleeves. It had taken him another fifteen minutes trying to get him into a pair of black leather pants. Now he was trying to wrestle him into a black spiked collar.

"Please Sora baby it will look hot on you." Riku batted his eyes seductively.

"Fine if you must." Sora said rolling his eyes "But I'm going to look like a whore."

"No you wont, everyone is going to be jealous of you." He said as he secured the collar around Sora's neck. "That's why I got this" He gestured toward the collar. "So they will know that you are my boyfriend."

"I still don't get how this is going to show them I am your boyfriend?" His blue eyes twinkled with curiosity.

Riku's smile grew wider "Well on its own it doesn't but paired with this..." he reached over Sora's head and brought down a long thin silver chain.

"NO" Sora said taking a step back "You are not getting me to wear that. No way."

Riku frowned momentarily then the smirk returned to his face "Not even if I did this?" He took a step forward and pressed his lips against Sora's. Sora let out a gasp as he was pushed into the wall. Riku took this as his chance to slip his tongue past Sora's lips and into his mouth, trying to gently coax Sora's tongue into action. Sora obeyed reluctantly at first but then with more vigor.

"Hey you guys back their, we are closing hurry up."

-------------

"Riku i'm scared!" Sora said looking up at the tall building above him. It was a dark red with a green neon sign up front that read "sanctuary"

"As long as you do everything I told you will be just fine." Leaning over and attaching it to the front of Sora's collar.

"Ah well at least I wont get lost." He said a smile playing on his face.

"And I can use it to tie you to the bed later on tonight." He said smirking at the blush on Sora's face "Now are you ready to go in yet?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Riku gave the chain a small tug and walked toward the club. (A/N: I thought about ending the chapter here but I decided against it.

Just before they walked through the large double doors of the club a tall fat man stepped out from behind them.

"Hey" He shouted at Sora "No twelve year olds allowed. You have to be sixteen or older."

Sora opened his mouth to protest but before he could Riku stepped in front of him. "He's with me Jason."

"Oh Riku, didn't see you there. Of course you can go in." He moved aside and they stepped into the building.

It was HUGE! There was a giant bar that stretched across the right wall. The back quarter of the place was taken up by a cluster of round tables that where barely visible through the packed dance floor that took up most of the space left the rest was taken up by a large stage. (A/N: Wow sucky description. See this is what I get for writing the rough draft in history class.)

Riku dragged him along toward the bar. Sora gagged slightly _Man this whole collar thing is going to take some getting used to. _He thought _Well I guess since he is my boyfriend I can deal with it. _The Idea was still strange to him. He couldn't understand why someone as hot as Riku could can't to go out with a loser like himself **_(2)_**

He obviously has money where as I wave nothing. Hell I dint even pay for the apartment i'm living in or the clothes I am wearing. He probably just wants to use me for sex like everyone else does. Mabie I should just let him. It's not like I will ever get someone to actually love me. There was another thing, If Riku had so much money then why did he live in the destiny apartments?

Sora felt another tug on his collar. He looked up, they had reached the bar. Sora blinked and glanced around. Their weren't that many people at the bar, most being out on the dance floor, but the few men that where their all appeared to engrossed in either their drinks or each others tonsils to notice his stares. Then it him their wasn't a single girl in this entire club. A voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Riku" Said a tall dark haired and very handsome man from behind the bar. Sur he wasn't as hot as Riku but he was pretty close.

"Hi Leon how are you?" Riku asked walking up and taking a seat at the bar. "Where's your man?"

"We ran out of Apple Pucker so he went to go pick some up."

(Apple Puckers my favorite Pucker.) The barman "Leon" poured a brightly colored drink and slid it down to a man at the end of the bar. "Look their he is now."

Sora turned around and sure enough their was a blond haired blue eyed man with a large bottle of Pucker pushing his way through the crowd. _Wow he is as hot as his boyfriend is. _Sora thought looking the new arrival.

"Hi baby, Riku, and…" Cloud paused "who's this cutie?" Sora blushed.

Leon looked down noticing Sora's presence for the first time. "Yes, who is this Riku?" He asked.

"God Leon" Cloud said shaking his head "You act as if he can't talk for himself." He turned to face Sora "So what's your name?" He asked.

"I'm… Sora" These people were obviously Riku's friends. He thought _Id better try to get them to like me. _

"Hey" Said Riku "Would you mind watching him for a little wile so I can go talk to Sephiroth?"

"Yeah sure" answered Leon

Riku smiled "Thanks" He handed over the chain and turned to Sora "You stay here And listen to Cloud and Leon."

Sora opened up his mouth to retort that he wasn't a child but Riku had already gone.

"Don't worry he's always like that" Said Cloud from behind him. "So tell me what's a nice boy like you doing with someone like Riku?"

"I'm not sure" He answered truthfully "I just met him today!"

'Yeah well when Riku see's something he doesn't waste time in getting it" Said Leon as he brushed the hair away from his face "So do you really like him or are you just in it for the sex?"

Sora blushed again (A/N: I know I make him do that allot but he is just so cute when he blushes.) "I've never had sex before and it was Riku who asked me on a date with him."

Cloud stared at him "He asked you out on a date with him?"

"Yes Sora said wondering why he seemed so surprised. "He also asked me to be his boyfriend.

Cloud just stared at him amazed but Leon spoke up "You sure you didn't hear him wrong kid?"

"Yeah I am sure and I said yes" Sora replied defiance etched in his voice.

Leon just stared at him brown eyes scanning Sora's body (A/Newhart color are Leon's eyes? I just guessed.)

"Oh Leon stop it you are scaring the poor boy." Cloud said noticing the look on Sora's face.

-------------

(Riku POV)

_God Sephiroth is such an ass._ He thought as he watched his boss ramble on.

"…And you are the best person we have and I cant have you just taking time off anytime you feel like it that's not the way it works…"

He had been going on like this for like ten minutes now and still he showed no sign of stopping.

"…I mean sure I could use Leon but he insists on using that giant gun thingy and do you have any idea how much bullets for that thing cost it is ridicules that I should have to spend so much on ammunition when I already pay you so much…"

"Sephiroth" he said cutting into his bosses rambling "I'm taking a week off, if you don't like it then that's just too bad." He stood up and stormed out of the room leaving behind a very dazed boss.

---------------

(Leon POV)

Leon poured the scotch on the rocks with a twist into a glass and handed it to a man sitting at the bar. (Sorry it's the only drink I could think of. If any of you watch friends you can tell me who's drink that is.)

Through the blaring music he heard a door slam. He looked up to see Riku storming toward him. Sora glanced up from where he was talking to Cloud. Riku stomped up to the bar & snatched the chain out of Leon's arm. He must have yanked it too hard because Sora let out a loud yelp and fell out of his chair.

"Ow" He moaned quietly as he stood up.

Riku sighed "Sorry didn't mean to pull so hard." He brushed the dirt off the back of Sora's pants causing the young boy to blush again.

_Strange _Thought Leon _Riku doesn't usually go for the shy ones. Of course Riku doesn't ask people out either. _

"Riku" he said out loud "can I talk to you **alone** for a moment?" He asked emphasizing the word alone.

"Ok" answer Riku Raising an eyebrow.

"Cloud, go take Sora to the dance floor" Said Leon as he put down the dishrag he had been using to wipe the counter.

Riku unclipped Sora's collar (A/N: Can't you just see him with a collar. He is so adorable.) Sora looked at him doubtfully.

"Don't worry Sora you can trust Cloud." Cloud took Sora's hand and lead him away.

"What do you want Leon?" Riku asked the annoyance evident in his voice.

"Did you really ask that kid to be your boyfriend?"

"Yes I did. Why do you care?" He asked his eyes locking with Leon's.

"What the fuck do you mean why? Riku doesn't ask people out on dates and he defiantly doesn't ask them to be his boyfriend. What the hell where you thinking? Does he even know what you do for a living?"

"No he doesn't know, I just met him today. He is cute and I wanted him."

"Then you should have just fucked him and left it at that."

"Just by looking at him you can tell that he wouldn't have let me just fuck him."

"So what" Leon was getting exasperated "It wouldn't have been the first time that you have raped someone."

Riku snorted "Why the hell do you care?"

Because Riku he's a nice kid and from what he has been telling us he has already been though enough." He answered poring lemon vodka (A/N: Ha ha thought of another one)

"But you where just telling me to rape him!" Riku said getting very confused.

"It's better to be raped than to love someone and have them break your heart."

"What about you and Cloud?" Riku was starting to get angry.

"I love Cloud" He said coldly "Forget I said anything. Just try to be gentle when you tear him apart."

---------------

Sora stumbled and fell into Riku's arms. Riku caught the boy and continued down the hall. After his conversation with Leon, Sora and Cloud had a drinking contest. To make it short Cloud won and Sora passed out. He had to pack the younger boy over his shoulder for the first sixty flights before the boy had woken up. He had then been forced to watch as Sora stumbled down the hallways constantly tripping or just falling backwards into his boyfriends waiting arms.

Riku smiled _there was no way Sora would be able to sleep by himself tonight. He'll have to stay with me. _

Riku lead Sora to his door (A/N: Riku's door not Sora's) Pushed it open and went in. Five minutes later Sora was lying on Riku's bed as Riku took of his shirt and pants (A/N: he still has his boxers on though) and climbed into the bed beside Sora.

Sora's hand immediately pressed against the slight bulge in Riku's silk boxers. He leaned forward and whispered in Riku's ear "Fuck me Riku" He bit down hard on Riku's ear.

"Sora, you are drunk we can't have sex." _What the hell am I talking about? This is the whole reason that I brought him here. _

"But Riku I am horny. I know that you want to. I'm giving myself to you."

"Sora I said no." _Why the hell can't I? _

"Then how am I going to get rid of my hornyness?" He asked his bottom lip jutting out.

"You could always use you hand." He said a smirk playing on his face.

"But Riku I want you to do it." He said still pouting.

"Well I guess I could do this" he said sliding his hand under Sora's boxers and gripping his erection. Sora moaned loudly as he started to stroke him. Riku used his other hand to push down the boys boxers. He ducked his head down beneath the covers and took Sora's length into his mouth.

"Oh yes, Fuck Riku" He clenched his hands in Riku's hair. Ricku slowly bobbed up and down his other hand gently rolling Sora's balls in his hands. His moans grew louder and louder until finally he came spilling his seed deep into his new lovers thought. Riku lifted his head back out of the covers only to find Sora already asleep. **_(3)_**

_Why couldn't make myself fuck him? _He sighed; I'll figure it out tomorrow. He lyied down and was lolled to sleep by Sora's soft breathing.

And the clock tower outside struck one.

To be continued…

-----------

**_(1) _**Don't you love how confused he is? I love making him feel like that. He is such a control freak.

**_(2) _**Poor Sora isn't it sad how little he thinks of himself. He is so cute but he thinks he is inferior to Riku.

**_(3)_**I have come to a conclusion; lemon isvery hard to write, Very hard. God that had too be the worst mini lemon in all of fanfic-dom. So please don't judge me by that.

Oh my god that was a long chapter. That took me so long to type. So did you like it? Any suggestions? Please review.

Also in the other fic that I am writing, the charmed/ Kingdom Hearts one, what should I make Sora's power?

Finally I just realized that this site won't let me post my e mail so if you want to e mail me then get my e mail from my bio page. Remember to make the subject fan fiction so I won't delete it.

Love y'all

Gomez389


	4. Affections

Disclaimer: Ok **I don't own kingdom hearts. Do you get it? **Ok let's move on.

**Warning: **this is a yaoi fic. You should know that by now. In this chapter they have real sex (Yippy) if you don't like it then skip that part but don't complain to me.

Sanctuary _Chapter Four- Affections_

(Sora POV)

Sora yawned and rolled over _God why does my head hurt so much? _He moaned quietly and buried his head in the pillow.He opened his eyes _the sheets are red _He thought _mine where blue where am I? _Then it all came back to him _Riku, the date, the club, the…_He blushed. Riku had…they had…and he had begged for more.

He tried to sit up but it hurt too badly. He glanced at the bedside table. Lying on it was a bottle of pills and a note. The note read…

Morning beautiful,

I just went out to get us some breakfast.

Take two of those pills and it will help with the headache.

See you soon.

Love,

Riku

Sora smiled and grabbed the bottle. He took two pills & lied back down on the bed. Within minutes he was fast asleep.

-------------

(Riku POV)

_What is this? Why do I feel so strange? I can't love him. I just met him! After all I can't even love anymore. Can I? _Riku shook his head trying to clear his thoughts but he could not get Sora out of his head. Sora was all he could think about, Sora was all he could see. Sora was all he could hear. Sora was all that he loved…**_ No I do not love Sora! I do not love him! _**He breathed deeply before opening the door to his apartment. Sora was still lying on the bed right where he had left him. The only evidence that he had been awake was the open bottle of pills and the note lying on his pillow.

He smiled placed the food on the dresser and gently shook Sora awake. "Lave Muh Alumph!" Sora mumbled burying his face deeper in the pillow.

"Sora get up!"

"No fuck off!" He said grabbing a pillow and randomly tossing it in Riku's general direction.

"Oh I would love to Sora but I think we should eat first."

Sora blushed "Um…Riku…where are my cloths?"

Riku smirked "I hid them Sora."

"Why'd you do that?"

Riku leaned forward "Because I want to watch you go looking for them."

**"What!" **

Riku laughed "Well it was too dark to see you last night, though I do admit you tasted good."

He blushed again **(1) **"Can you get my clothes now?"

"No" he said gently tracing along Sora's lips. "You can go get them if you want them."

"But Riku…" He pouted fluttering his eyes.

Riku leaned forward and gave Sora a gentle kiss on the lips "Last night you where begging me to fuck you and now you won't even let me see you naked." He smirked evilly "Well if you won't do it on your own free will then I will have to do this." He gripped the sheets and pulled them down to the foot of the bed. Sora gave a loud yelp and ran from the room.

--------------

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother to you. I can get a cab home if you don't want me to stay."

"No, you are fine. How could anyone as cute as you be any bother at all?" Said cloud smiling as he passed a cup of iced tea to the boy sitting in the couch opposite of him. He leaned back against the couch that Leon and him where sitting on.

"So how are you and Riku getting along?" He asked cuddling up to Leon.

"Great" Sora answered grinning.

"So you two had sex yet?" Asked Leon in a board voice.

Sora blushed "Well not exactly."

"What do you mean not exactly?" asked cloud blankly.

"I think he's talking about oral, Cloud." Leon said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, you have fun?" Cloud said raising his eyebrow.

"I really don't remember it."

Cloud smiled at the regret evident in the young boy's voice. "Don't worry it will happen again and when it does this time you will remember it."

Sora smiled gently "I guess."

"So has Riku told you yet" Asked Leon cutting into the previous conversation.

"Told me what?" Sora asked staring at Leon blankly.

"Never mind." Leon said averting his eyes.

"But I want to know!" He stuck out his bottom lip and fluttered his eyes. "Please Leon."

"No, ask Riku" He said wrapping his arms around Clouds shoulder and pulling him closer.

"But I don't even know where he is he just dropped me off here and took off."

"Well wait till he gets back."

"You can at least tell me something about him. I am his boyfriend and I don't even know anything about him."

"Well…he isn't like most people…" Cloud started glancing down nervously. "He's been hurt before, someone he really cared about. He hasn't really trusted anyone since then. That's why we where so surprised when he asked you out…" Leon elbowed him in the ribs

"Shut up cloud."

"It's ok." Sora said timidly "I don't understand why he asked me out either." There was a knock on door. Cloud stood up and ran to it. He swung the door open and Riku came through.

"Come on sora." He said in a monotone. (A/N: I hate it when people talk like that. I drives me crazy... They are so boring. That's why I always add expression when I talk, it makes talking more fun!)

"Do you have to go so soon?" Asked cloud.

"Yes we do, come Sora"

Sora stood up "thank you for letting me stay here."

"No problem." Said Leon standing up and patting Sora on the back. "Well be here if you need us."

"Ok I'll remember that."

---------------

"Riku where are we going?"

"It's a secret." He answered pulling sora closer to him on the seat of the limo. "You'll find out when we get their."

"But Riku…" He pouted.

"No Sora stop bugging me about it i'm not going to tell you."

Sora paused; regular pouting wasn't going to work. He was going to have to take drastic measures. He smiled tiring his best to imitate Riku's sexy smirk. He slid himself onto Riku's lap and pushed Riku down until he was lying on the seat of the limo. He then slid himself up so that he was sitting g on Riku's chest. Then he pinned Riku's hands over his head. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me?" He asked seductively licking his lips.

Riku opened his mouth to talk but then Sora ground their bodies together causing Riku to moan loudly. "Sora, Here I was thinking you where a good boy."

"I can be a bad boy if I want to."

Riku gave an involuntary groan. If Sora didn't get off soon then he would find himself on the floor getting the life fucked out of him.

"Sora as I …ahhh…told you…ahhhhh…you'll see when we get…ahhhh…there." He said in between moans of pleasure as Sora ground their bodies together.

He stopped at Riku's words. "Fine, don't tell me. I'll just have to stop." He started to slide off of Riku's body.

Riku reached out grabbed Sora by the waist and flipped him over so that he was on bottom.

"Don't you dare" He said aggressively before shoving his tongue into Sora's mouth.

-----------------

"Cloud!" Yelled Leon to the man in the living room.

"Yes honey." Answer Cloud entering the kitchen.

"What the hell is this?" He asked holding up a plastic bag.

Cloud walked up to Leon and pressed their bodies together. "That's the bag of ecstasy." He placed his hands behind Leon's head and began placing gentle kisses on his neck.

"And where do you keep it?"

He paused in his menstruations "over the stove, Why?"

"Idiot I found this at the bottom of the tea. Sora drank this we have to call Riku and tell him."

"Leon" Said cloud looking up into his lovers eyes.

"What?"

"Shut up and fuck me!"

--------------

"Riku get you ass off your friend and get out here!" Shouted the voice from the front of the limo.

"Ahhh…"Came the muffled moans from the back. **(2)**

"Riku you made me drive your ass all the way out here so you better come out & enjoy it. **Now!" **

"Fine Yuffie, I'm coming." Riku replied "Come on Sora."

"But Riku what happed to my shirt?"

"I don't know you wont need it anyway there isn't anyone here." He said opening the door. They both stepped out of the limo (A/N: Shirtless I might add. Not to mention the top button on Sora jeans where undone.)

"Wow" Was all Sora could say as he looked up at the falls. It was beautiful! A large waterfall framed by a setting sun. Green grassy banks following along the river.

Riku smiled & walked up to the river. He sat down on the grass and Sora followed him. "Pretty isn't it? I always come here when I am having a bad day. It calms me down."

"Riku what aren't you telling me?" He asked in a hurt voice.

"Why do you think I am hiding something from you?" he asked not looking away from the waterfall.

"Leon said so!"

"Sora do you think killing is wrong?"

"Yes, I do. If it's not in self defense. Why?"

Riku finally turned to face him "Never mind."

Sora sighed unhappily and leaned into Riku. Riku wrapped his arm around Sora's bare shoulders.

"Sora I…I…"

"What is it Riku? You what?" He asked looking curiously into Riku's eyes.

"I…" He sighed "I think we should go back home now."

"Ok, if you want to." He said gently closing his eyes and snuggling up closer t him. "Or we could just wait and watch the sun set."

"Ok we'll wait."

------------------

"Where the hell are you going?" Asked Riku grabbing the back of sora's shirt (Which they did find by the way.)

"To my room." He said calmly.

"Oh no your not!" Said Riku "as my boyfriend you are required to sleep in my bed with me every night."

Sora allowed himself to be pulled into Riku's apartment. He way half dragged across the living room and into the bedroom.

Riku smiled evilly "And now we can finish what we started in the limo."

Sora was thrown roughly down on the bed. _Do I really want this? Am I ready? _He asked himself _Guess I'll find out. _

Riku began placing gentle kisses down Sora neck. When he got to his shirt he paused only long enough to discard the unwanted clothing. He continued on lower until he reached Sora's nipple. Sora moaned loudly as Riku took the warm flesh into his mouth and gently suckled it. Sora continued to moan louder when Riku moved his mouth over to envelope the other nipple. Then he moved on lower following his treasure trail to the hem of his pants. He quickly pulled these off to along with Sora's boxer so that the boy before him was completely naked.

He smiled gently at the blush that had risen up Sora's cheeks (A/N: the ones on his face). He gently nuzzled the pale flesh of his inner thigh before moving up. He gently nipped at his balls for a moment then took a second to take Sora's length into his mouth. He slowly began to move licking up and down with his tongue while he moved.

"Riku st…stop" Sora moaned.

Riku paused pulling of his lover and looking quizzically at him. "Why?"

"I…I want you inside me Riku." He said blushing bright red.

Riku smiled "Ok" He quickly undressed and reached into the bedside table for the bottle of lube. This might feel a little weird at first but I promise it will get better. He threw Sora's feet over his shoulders. He lubed up his fingers and positioned them at Sora's entrance. He gently pushed them into sora's body causing the boy to moan in surprise.

"That feels really strange Riku!" He cried out.

Riku frowned and pushed in another finger. He repositioned and thrust back in.

"Holy Fuck!" Shouted Sora as he bucked upward. Riku smiled, thrust in a few more times, and pulled out. Sora whimpered for a moment until he felt something bigger positioned to his entrance.

Riku pushed in slowly as to not hurt the boy beneath him. He groaned gently desperately wanting to just start fucking the life out of Sora. Finally when he was all the way in Sora nodded at him to move.

He stared to thrust steadily. "Oh Riku…harder…oh….ahh…Riku"

Riku moaned loudly thrusting wildly. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Sora cried as he reached his climax. He clenched down on Riku's length, one more thrust and he spilled into Sora.

"Riku" Sora said tiredly as Riku slipped out of him. "I love you" He said before falling asleep.

Riku closed his eyes _what know?_

To be continued…

------------

Does anyone really mind that I make him blush so much? I just think he is so cute. I want to squeeze him.

I just want to point out that they did not have sex yet. That where just heavily making out because of the drugs.

Also I just want to clear this up. Riku isn't an assassin as in throwing stars and stuff he is a modern day assassin. As in you give me three hundred bucks and ill shoot you ex-wife's new boyfriend. Get it?

I just want to thank all my reviewers for staying faithful to me and I hope I can keep up to your standards.

If you like this fic you should check out my new one "Wicca". It's the charmed/ kingdom hearts one i've been talking about for so long.

Also I want to thank my new editor akashichick she is so awesome and I love her.

Don't forget to review!

Love y'all,

Gomez389


	5. Teardrops

Disclaimer: Ok I don't own kingdom hearts glad we got that cleared up.

Warning: This is yaoi that means there are boy-boy relationships if you are not mildly turned on by that the why the heck have you read this far?

Sanctuary _Chapter five: teardrops _

Sora yawned and snuggled up closer to the warmth beside him. He groaned gently when a hand reached out and pushed him away.

"We've got to get up now Sora"

"Hmya?" Mumbled Sora, trying again to get closer to Riku.

Riku laughed "What?"

Sora rose his head slightly off of the pillow "I said why?"

"I have to pick up some…work stuff" He answered smiling gently.

"But you said that you had the week off." He said staring innocently up at Riku "And do you really want to leave me all alone." He asked the innocence not leaving his face.

"Of course I don't, and I am off. there is just some stuff I've got to get."

"Why can't I go with you?" He whined.

"Because I can't so stop whining!" He snapped.

Sora's eyes went wide, "You yelled at me." He said tears forming in his eyes **(1) **

"I'm sorry you wouldn't like where I'm going anyway." He smiled gently "And I'll bring you something back."

Sora smiled at the mention of presents "ok, do you want me to wait here for you?"

"Well you could, or you could walk down to the mall."

"There's a mall here?!?" Sora exclaimed jumping up from the bed. Sora blushed when he realized he was still naked. He yelped and jumped back under the covers.

Riku laughed "You let me fuck you last night, but you _still_ won't let me see you naked."

Sora blushed "fine" He stood up allowing Riku to scan his body over a couple times before saying "Now where are my clothes today?"

Riku smiled "Right here" he said handing them over. Ok I've got to go now. You can go back to your apartment and change into some new clothes. Then if you want you can call Cloud and ask him to go shopping with you.

"Ok, I will. Don't forget to get me something."

Riku laughed again "ok I won't forget." Riku turned to go but he paused "oh yeah and here's my credit card. Don't worry about the money I can pay for anything you want."

"Love you!" Sora called to Riku as he left the room.

Riku closed his eyes and let the door shut behind him._ He said it again. Does he really love me? _He sighed unhappily and continued down the hall.

---------------------

"God Sora you're going to exhaust Riku's credit card." Said Cloud laughing as he watched Sora struggle under the weight of the many shopping bags piled on top of him.

"Riku said that I didn't have to worry about money." He said struggling onward. "Ooohhh coffee shop lets go their." And without waiting for an answer he hobbled to the shop.

By the time Cloud got their Sora had already dumped his stuff on one of the big comfy chairs, and was waiting by the counter.

"What are you getting?" He asked looking wide eyed up at Cloud.

"I think I'll just have a mocha." He said looking up at the flavors board.

"That's boring" he said also looking up "I'll have a double latte explosion with lots and lots of whipped cream."

Cloud sighed "ok I'll have the same but minus the whipped cream."

They sat down on one of the poofy couches to wait for their drinks.

---------------

So is that all?" asked Jordan **(2) **as he handed over several boxes of bullets.

"Yeah that's all" Riku said grabbing the boxes and heading back out to the waiting limo.

"Where to now Riku man sr." Asked Yuffie in the same annoying happy voice than she had been using the day before and everyday before that.

"1079 Keyblade ST." He climbed in. In the silence his thoughts turned again to Sora. His mind was still in turmoil. In one hand Sora was the boyfriend of his dreams. He was so sweet and innocent. But on the other hand he was so fragile. _I don't want to hurt him and I know if we stay together much longer I will. _He closed his eyes _Just admit it Riku you love him. You let your guard down. Someone got in. You love him…you love him…You love him._

"Were here Riku!" shouted Yuffie from the driver's seat.

Sighing again he climbed out and walked toward Areiths jewelry store. As soon as he walked through the door Areith was right by his side. "Are you looking for something specific or are you just browsing?"

"Actually I ordered something yesterday and I came to pick it up."

"Oh yes of course it's in the back just wait here." She said before rushing through a back door.

---------------

Sora and cloud continued down the large "streets" of the mall.

"So did you two have sex _yet_?" asked Cloud.

Sora blushed "ummmm…well…ahhh"

"You did! How was it?" Asked Cloud excitingly looking down at his young friend.

"Well it was my first time so I really don't have much to compare it to but if there is anything that feels better then I haven't ever felt it." He answered with a small smile.

"Oh you just wait, it gets even better. He was probably being gentle to you for you're for your first time. It gets better as it gets rougher" He said winking at Sora "Do you want to get something to eat before we go?"

"Yippy lets go to the food court." He said rushing toward the previously mentioned place

"Riku!" Called a voice from behind him.

Riku turned to face the blond boy behind him. "Roxas?" he asked surprised "What are you doing here? Where's Axel?"

"He's out of town. I barley even see him anymore. I saw your limo outside and I though that maybe you wouldn't mind talking to me." He looked pleadingly up at Riku.

Fine we can talk just not here." He said briskly "I just have to pick something up and then we can go back to my apartment. Theirs someone I want you to meet."

---------------

"Cloud can I ask you something?" Asked Sora pausing in the act of eating his slice of pizza.

"Sure" said cloud indifferently.

"And you have to tell me the truth ok?"

"Ok, what's the question?" He asked finally looking up and frowning.

"What happened to Riku? Why is he so sad?"

Cloud paused "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes" He said determinedly looking into Clouds eyes "I need to know."

"Well it was a few years ago that Riku fell in love with this boy. They where together for six months when Riku asked this boy to marry him. So they spent a few more happy weeks engaged before the boy fell in love with someone else. He was gone the next day" Cloud's frown increased in intensity. "It ruined Riku. He kind of collapsed onto himself. His "job" with he had been planning on quitting, became his life. He didn't trust anyone and certainly didn't care about anyone again." He paused again "Until you came along."

"What was the boy's name?" He asked

"Roxas"

---------------

"So why is Axel out of town?" Asked Riku sitting down on one of his couches.

"He' at work again. He's out of town so much! We haven't had sex in weeks!" He sighed and stooped back into Riku's couch. He paused when he saw the look on Riku's face. "I'm sorry that was thoughtless of me."

"Its fine." He said coldly.

""So where is this person you wanted me to meet?"

"He's not here yet. He's out shopping with Cloud."

"He? Is he your boyfriend?"

"Yes he is." God he hadn't been this close to Roxas in so long. This was probably the first time he had been with Roxas this long without jumping him.

"So what does he look like?" Roxas asked?

"You'll see when he gets here" _God he looks so hot right now._ _In those tight black pants and that size to small muscle shirt. Just small enough to show some skin at the bottom._

"You look good." Said Riku his eyes trailing huskily over Roxas' body.

"So do you"

Roxas smiled and licked his lips. He slid gently across the couch until their faces where inches apart. "Riku" He whispered his cheek brushing across Riku's lips.

"Yes Roxas" He asked panting heavily.

"Kiss me"

Riku closed his eyes _No I can't… Sora..." _He opened his eyes to tell Roxas no…

"Ok"

---------------

"No Cloud it's really ok. I can walk up the stairs on my own." Sora said exasperated.

"Are you sure? That's a lot of bags."

"I'll take the elevator. Thanks for going with me." He said smiling.

"I had lots of fun. Let's do it again sometime." **(3)**

---------------

Riku moaned loudly into Roxas' mouth. He began roughly kissing down his jaw and onto his neck. He detached himself only long enough to discard the other boy's shirt before he returned his attack.

---------------

_God this elevator is slow_ thought Sora to himself as he watched the little light blink from number to number.

_10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15_

---------------

Riku climbed on top of the now fully naked Roxas and began to kiss, lick, and bite anything he could reach. Roxas moaned louder.

---------------

_I can't wait to see Riku. We can go to the park or to the beach. Oh I want to go to the beach. _Sora thought happily.

_33, 34, 35, 36_

---------------

"Ahh…Riku faster…faster damn it…harder" Screamed Roxas as Riku pounded into him.

---------------

_54, 55, 56, 57, 58, 59, 60_

---------------

"Ah…Riku I'm almost their. Just a little more."

---------------

_68, 69, 70, 71, 72_

---------------

"Ah...Riku "Roxas screamed as he came all over their chests. Riku thrust a few more times before empting and collapsing onto Roxas.

---------------

Something dropped behind them. Riku spun around. Sora stood in the doorway, bags lie dropped and forgotten around him as tears streaked his face.

"Sora" whispered Riku.

Sora turned and ran.

---------------

_NO…No…No…No…No…No… _Sora cried to himself. His heart pounded and his legs ached. He had ran so far. He leaned back into the cold wet wall of the alley. His tears fan across his face. He closed his eyes _Why…I thought he liked me. I almost thought he loved me._

"Hello Sora" Said a cold voice from in front of him.

Sora gently opened his eyes and in a whisper spoke "Ansem"

---------------

(1) ****Ok so the mood swings from my other fic kind of carried over a bit. Sorry.

(2) I couldn't remember any more kingdom hearts names I really hope you don't mind that I just made up one.

(3) Now if this was a date "lets do it again sometime" means "You'll never see me again" but here Cloud actually means it.

OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY FREAKING GOD that was the saddest thing I've ever had to write. For those of you who don't remember Ansem was Sora's adopted father who beat and tried to rape him.

This chapter depressed me and I think I'm going to go cry now.

Hey everyone doesn't forget to review because I was going through the list of all the people who have me on their favorites list or alert lists and don't review and it is really sad. So please for me REVIEW.

Lots of love,

Ty


	6. Falling and forgiveness

Disclaimer: I don't own it ok?

Warning: this is yaoi. There is no actual sex in this chapter but it gets pretty close. So if any of this offends you then why are you on chapter six?

Sanctuary: _Chapter six- Falling & Forgiveness_

---------------

Sora yawned and tried to get it up but found that he couldn't. He groggily opened his eyes.

"I couldn't have you hitting me like you did last time." Said Ansem cockily.

Sora looked down; he was tied to the bed in Ansems house. He closed his eyes. Why was he here? Then it all came rushing back to him. The mall, Riku with that boy, Ansem pressing that handkerchief to his face, then waking up here. He felt tears come to his eyes. "Why do you want me?" He asked through his sobs.

"Well with someone as cute as you I want to fuck before you get any older."

Ansem frowned "stop crying" He yelled. He slapped Sora across the face.

Sora let out a yelp and scooted away _God I want to die._

-----------------

**"**Oh god" Moaned Riku "Sora" He looked down at Roxas who was still lying on the couch.

"I'm so sorry Riku" He said timidly "I shouldn't have…I didn't mean to…Oh god I'm so sorry…it's not enough that I'm screwing up my own life but I had to go and try to screw yours up to"

Riku closed his eyes "It's not just your fault. I should have resisted." He opened his eyes again "Will you help me find him?"

Roxas looked at him for a second "Of course I will" he said "You should call Leon and Cloud and have them help."

Riku nodded gently "ok I will"

-----------------

Cloud moaned as Leon licked at his nipples.

_Ring…Ring…Ring_

Leon let out an exasperated groan and climbed of the bed.

"Leon" Moaned Cloud "Just ignore it."

Leon grinned at the tone in his lover's voice "And what if it's important?" He asked before picking up the phone and looking at the caller I.D. "Its Riku"

"Put it on speaker" Said cloud in an annoyed voice.

Leon pressed the yellow button. "Hello"

"Leon" Riku said urgently "I need you and Clouds help"

"Your on speakerphone" said Cloud "And why?"

Riku paused before answering "Sora ran away"

Cloud blinked "Why?"

Riku took even longer to speak this time "Because I cheated on him with Roxas and he waked in on us."

"What!!!" Yelled cloud "Why the fuck did you…"

Leon cut in "I think what Cloud is trying to say is why the hell did you fuck Roxas when he was the one who ran away with someone else and broke your heart. Not to mention the facts that you already have someone who is so completely in love with you that it's not even funny."

"Don't know. I really don't know why I did it; will you help me find him?"

"Of course" Said Cloud "We'll be their in a minute."

"Thanks" Said Riku before he hung up.

-----------------

"No…please don't." Sora cried out as tears streaked his face.

"Well…if you beg me I might consider being gentle." Said Ansem, smiling as he began to unbutton his shirt.

Sora closed his eyes again _No _he thought _I will not beg._

"Well rough it is" Just then the phone in Ansem's pocket began to ring. He sighed and answered it. "Ah ha…no…I'll be their" He hung up and frowned at Sora "Well my little sex toy. It looks like you have a little time before I get o fuck you. He strode from the room buttoning his shirt as he went.

Sora sighed and buried himself deeper in the sheets.

_Somebody please kill me._

-----------------

Riku rushed to the door when he herd the knock. He threw it open.

"Hi" Said Cloud concernedly he looked past Riku and saw Roxas sitting on the couch with the phone. "What is he still doing here?"

"He's calling around to see if anyone has seen Sora."

Roxas hung up and walked up to the other three. "I've called the shelter the club, the restaurant you went to, and the police station but know one has seen him."

Riku sighed "well I guess well just have to go look for him ourselves.

-----------------

Roxas put his face in his hands _God I feel so guilty _He thought _this is all my fault. If anything happens to the poor kid I'll never forgive myself._

"Its three-o-clock" Said Cloud from the limo seat beside Roxas.

They had been driving around for four hours now and there hadn't been any sign of Sora.

Leon frowned "Riku didn't you give Sora your cell yesterday?"

"Yeah but he wont answer"

Leon groaned "the phone has a tracking device in it. You just have to go to the company you got it from and they can find it for you"

-----------------

Sora stopped struggling against the bonds when he heard the door click in the door downstairs open and shut.

He groaned and reached over to Ansems bedside table and fished out one of the handkerchiefs he found their. If Ansem was going to rape him he didn't want to awake for it.

He breathed deeply from the chlorophyll soaked handkerchief and quickly passed out.

-----------------

Riku knocked on the heavy wooden door of the house. He waited in vain for a few minutes for someone to open the door.

"Riku" Said Roxas slowly "Maybe we should leave him alone."

"No something's wrong" He said before taking a step back and kicking in the door. He strode forward into the house.

"Riku we can't just go barging into someone's house" Said Cloud.

"I told you something is wrong, now shut up" He closed his eyes listing. "Their's someone upstairs." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a machine gun pistol (A/N: that's what they use in underworld) "Come on".

-----------------

The first thing Sora felt when he woke up was the pounding in his skull. He groggily tried to open his eyes but found he couldn't.

"Sora are you awake?" Asked a voice from beside him.

"Leon? Is that you?" Asked Sora, his voice shaking slightly.

"Yes Sora it's me."

"But how? I was…" his voice trailed off. He finally forced his eyes open. He was lying on a warm bed but he wasn't sure where he was. He looked up at Leon.

"Riku called me and cloud when you ran away. We went looking for you. We looked for ages before I remembered that their was a tracker in your phone. We went to the house but no one answered." He smiled gently and grasped Sora's hand. "We where just going to leave when Riku said that he felt like something was wrong. So we broke into the house. We went up the stairs and into the bedroom." He stopped for a second "Um…you where naked by then and…uh he was about to …well you know. Riku went up to him and started to beat the crap out of the guy. Then me Cloud and Roxas took you back here to my house."

"Where did Riku go?" He asked.

"To the police station. So who was that guy anyway?"

"Ansem, My adopted father."

The door opened and Cloud strode in. "Hello Sora, I made some soup." He handed Sora a bowl.

Sora took it and blew. "Are you sure he went to the police?"

Leon stared at him "Of course where else would he be?"

Sora smiled gently and brought the spoon into his mouth. He swallowed before answering "Ansems an evil maniacal bastard but I don't want Riku to shoot him."

Cloud stared at him "Did he tell you?"

"No of course not why would he tell me the truth. I guessed"

Cloud frowned "How"

"I'm not as stupid as you think I am." He said "For starters the first time I met him he had a gun pointed to my head. Theirs a giant chest of guns in his closet and a list of crossed out names and prices on his bedside table."

The room fell silent as Sora continued to eat.

Finally Cloud spoke "Well since it looks like you all will be staying here with us tonight me and Leon are going shopping. Roxas is in the other room if you need anything."

"Sure" Said Sora indifferently.

Cloud forced a smile as he and Leon left the room. "Well be back soon."

-----------------

Sora lay idly in bed for about a half and hour before their was a knock on the door.

Sora frowned "you can come in."

Roxas entered the room. Sora smiled at the look on the boys face. "You don't have to be afraid of me. My head hurts so bad that I can barley stand up. Let alone hurt you."

Roxas smiled nervously "I just though I should come and apologize." He paused "You must hate me huh?"

"No" Said Sora sighing "I don't hate you and I don't hate Riku. I just thought I meant something to him."

Roxas took a step forward and grasped Sora's hand "You do mean something to him. From what I can see you mean a whole lot. It's just that Riku doesn't know how to show it. It scares him."

Sora stared at him for a moment "You don't have to defend him. He knew I was coming back and he still chose to…and with his ex no less.

They fell silent and after a while Sora fell back into a deep sleep.

-----------------

Riku bit his lip and briefly closed his eyes as Sora began to wake. When he opened his eyes again Sora was looking up at him.

"Sora I…"

"Don't try and tell me you're sorry Riku. You knew exactly what you where doing and you knew that I was coming home." Said Sora coldly "You know that I love you but you still chose to go and screw someone else."

"I know Sora. It was wrong and I hate myself for it. But Sora their's something you don't know."

"What?"

"Sora I…" He swallowed "I love you too. I love you so much that just the thought of not being with you hurts worse that anything I've ever felt before. If you leave me Sora, well I don't think I'll be able to live without you."

Sora smiled gently "Riku"

"Yes?"

"I love you too. He said before launching himself off the bed and into Riku's arms.

Riku kissed him gently and smiled "I thought you where supposed to be sick."

"I was until you said that you loved me. Say it again!"

"I love you." His smile faltered a little "but their's something else I need to tell you."

"Do I want to hear this?"

"I hope so, I really do.' He answered "The other day when you where at here I ordered something that at the time I didn't know what it was for. But know I do." He took a small velvet box out of his pocket "Sora will you marry me?"

Sora looked at him with tears in his eyes. "Of course I will"

To be continued…

-----------------

That was so fun. Well ok the beginning was kind of sad but the end was so awesome. Only one more chapter to go now. I already have it written up in a notebook but it still needs to be typed up.

I really want to thank all of you reviewers. You took me all the way up into the thirties and I really appreciate it. Even though I beat my goal that doesn't meant I want you to stop reviewing. Let's try for at least forty this time. Remember the more reviews I get the faster I update.

Love y'all

Gomez389

P.S. And by the way I do take unsigned reviews.


	7. Forever

Disclaimer: I can't think of a new way to say this so I'll just be blunt. I don't own the kingdom hearts characters. Ok?

Warning: This is Yaoi, slash, boy-love, homosexuality, whatever you want to call it. I am really hoping that their isn't anyone out their who's so stupid that they haven't realized this by now.

**Sanctuary: **_Chapter seven-Forever_

Riku wrapped his arms around the younger boy and kissed him gently.

Sora broke the kiss "Can we go tell everyone now?"

"But Sora" Riku pouted "Can't we have sex first?"

"Awwww you can pout. Its cute and no I want to go and tell everyone." He jumped up and ran to the door" Riku smiled and followed his new fiancé into the hall.

Sora ran to the living room. Leon and Cloud jumped _Wow _thought Sora_ I actually surprised them. _"Guess what" He said excitedly as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

"What?" Asked Leon.

Sora stopped bouncing and pouted "But I want you to guess."

"I'm not going to…" Started Leon.

"Your head stopped hurting?" Asked Cloud.

"Yes but that's not what I want to tell you."

"You're back with Riku?" Asked Roxas.

"Yes but keep going."

Leon rolled his eyes "Riku will you tell us what he's going on about." Sora spun around to see Riku standing in the doorway.

"I have no idea. Though I think it might have something to do with the fact that I asked him to marry me."

Cloud smiled and hugged Sora tightly "And you said yes right?"

"Of course I said yes. Would I be this exited if I said no?"

Roxas smiled and turned to leave the house but Sora called him back. "Roxas where are you going?"

"I was planning on leaving so that you could celebrate your engagement. I've already caused enough trouble here anyway."

Sora looked into Roxas' eyes for a few seconds before saying "Stay with us Roxas."

------------------

Two hours later…

"Riku it's one in the morning. What are we doing at the club?" Complained Sora.

"You'll see" Said Riku as he slipped past the bouncer and into the crowded Building.

The small group followed Riku. When they neared the dance floor the groups formation shifted slightly so that Sora and Roxas where in the middle of a "V" formation and where protected from the prying eyes of the dancers.

They finally pushed through all the dancers and went through a back door.

------------------

(Riku POV)

_Oh my god _thought Riku _I can't believe this is actually happening to me. And why doesn't it feel weird. This feels so right so good. It's almost as if it was meant to happen. _

He smiled at the look on Sephoroth's face when he kicked in the door.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Yelled Seph.

"I'm quitting" Stated Riku calmly.

"What?!? You can't quit! If you walk out of here I'll have every person who works here on your ass..."

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Cloud incredulously "the only other person you have is me and I'm quitting too."

"No don't. I'll give you both a raise."

Riku smiled and grabbed Sora's hand "come on Sora lets get out of here."

"I'll give you days off, and benefits. Just don't go"

Leon rolled his eyes and left the room with the others. Roxas came last and he turned around quickly before he left the room to stick his tongue out at Sephoroth..

------------------

Three months later…

"I can't believe that I'm getting married." Sora said jumping up and down in front of Cloud.

"Sora calm down or you'll ruin the tux."

"I'm sorry Cloud; it's just that I'm so exited. I'm getting married to the hottest guy in the whole world." He smiled brightly. "Thanks for giving me away Cloud. Without any parents to do it I was beginning to worry."

Cloud smiled back and hugged Sora tightly "I love you Sora. I've never had a little brother before. It's kind of nice."

"Well you're the best big brother I could ever ask for."

Outside the room the music began to play.

Sora linked arms with Cloud and walked into the lager chapel room. Everyone turned to look at him. Sora blushed slightly as he walked to the end of the walkway. They unlinked their arms and Sora placed a gentle kiss on Clouds lips. "Thanks Cloud."

He then took his place next to Riku.

The officiator started to speak "Nothing makes god happier then when two people join in the bonds of holy matrimony. If anyone has a reason for these two not to be together then speak now." He paused and looked around the room. Roxas smiled from the corner of the room and snuggled closer to Axel. "You may recite the vows."

Riku spoke first "Sora, the first time I saw you I knew that you where different. After spending an hour with you I was already in love with you. I tried to push those feeling s away but I couldn't. Now I know it's because I was meant to spend the rest of my life with you. So if you let me that's what I plan to do." Tears flowed slowly down Riku and Sora's faces as Sora began to speak.

'Riku I haven't really had the best life ever and I didn't think I'd ever find anyone. Then one day I met a man who was nice enough to give me an apartment free of charge" he looked over at Sid, his wife, and children. ""And because of that I met you. My first impression of you was that you where an arrogant, stubborn, jerk. And even though I still think that," He paused for everyone to finish laughing "I love you for it. You where the first person I ever remember loving and I would be honored to spend my life with you."

The officiator smiled "And now the rings."

Leon handed Riku a small silver ring which he slid onto Sora's finger. Cloud then handed the heavy golden ring to Sora who did the same.

"I now pronounce you husband and well husband. You may kiss."

Sora smiled as Riku leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you Sora" He whispered.

"Forever?" Sora asked

"Forever and always"

_The end_

------------------

First and foremost I have to apologize to all you who reviewed because this took much longer to finish that I thought it would. I've just had so much homework and I haven't had much time to write. So I apologize to all of you.

Secondly I have to thank all the great people that I have met while writing this. I have really loyal reviewers and I love you all. I have to thank my wonderful editor Askshichick who became much more than an editor in these past few months. I thank my best friend Kristen who is always there to support me and who is always there when I need her. She is probably the best friend I have ever had. And all of the rest of please don't think you have been forgotten because I really appreciate all of you I just don't want to go on and on.

Finally just because the story is done doesn't mean that you shouldn't review. I am thinking of writing a spin off of this story about Riku and Sora's kids so please tell me what you think. If I do write it I'll be sure to send messages to all of you (or you could just put me on your author alert list and the computer will do that for me.) So please keep reviewing.

I really do love you all,

Ty (gomez389)


End file.
